


grinchmas

by Miss_Inginaction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas everything, Crush at First Sight, Cute, First Christmas, Kinda, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Sweet Lee Jeno, This Is STUPID, author is a procrastinator, delayed christmas fic..., jeno is a who from whoville, jisung is a baby grinch, kinda??, lee jeno is beautiful, merry late christmas y'all, the grinch is a grumpy mean old grandad, the grinch's grandson actually, there need to be more words for blushing that's literally all sungie does in this, these tags are a mess, tis the season to ship jensung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inginaction/pseuds/Miss_Inginaction
Summary: This is… terrifying, actually.Grandfather had made things very, very clear. Speak to no one, smile at no one, make your plan and get out of there- oh, and hide from the carol singers.Hidefrom the carol singers. They’ll torture you and rip your eardrums apart. All the Whos detest you, every single one of them in Whoville; they’ll ruin you if they get the chance. You better run.And yet here Jisung is, shivering as this Who boy talks to him- this horrifyingly pretty Who boy with perfect features and perfect messy black hair and perfect toned, muscular arms and perfect everything. His heart is beating out of his chest and no no no, this isnothow it’s supposed to go.He wants to hide.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	grinchmas

**Author's Note:**

> for context, jisung is an adopted grandson. of the grinch, yes. and the grinch is only mean for plot purposes hhhhhhh im sorry i love him~ look it's the most random setting ever but in my defense, i'm gay and it's cHRISTMAS. vv late christmas, yeah, but christmas. stan nosung you cowards, they're adorable,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> thanks for checking this out!!!! comments, kudos and lowkey any feedback would be much much appreciated :)

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you~ _

The shop bells jingle as Jeno steps out, closing the glass door behind him. He pulls his jacket instinctively tighter around him as the cold wind hits, such a contrast to the warm interior of the bakery he’s just stepped out of. 

A series of voices float through the air; carol singers, standing on the corner. Jeno stops for a moment. The sound fills him with joy, even if they’re only singing cheesy outdated Christmas songs; there’s just something about the vibe of the music that makes everyone in the city- him included- smile. 

_All I want for Christmas… is you~~~~~~_

His phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Jaemin. 

**jaem:** Did you get the cake? 

He rolls his eyes. This is the fifth in a series of texts reminding Jeno to, quote, “not get sidetracked like you always do and don’t forget the cake!” Jaemin refuses to believe that he’ll possibly remember to get cake even if the literal only reason he’s outside is to go to the bakery. 

...Aaaand to walk. And buy candy. And go see the Christmas tree. Also crash Mark’s cafe- okay, fine, not the only reason. 

Still, though. His brother _could_ have a little more faith in him. 

**me:** no, i definitely didn’t

 **jaem:** seriously did you or did you not 

**me:** course i did,,,,,,,, quit worrying min 

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he puts down his bag and stretches. It’s surprisingly nice for such freezing weather, even though his shoes are already soaking through with the snow carpeting the sidewalk. 

He picks up his bag again, and turning the corner, he begins walking down the street. 

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.  


All right.

So here’s a dilemma. 

He’s at the corner right around the town square, where the giant Christmas tree is, and he’s dying to go and see it before people begin to crowd. So he should turn the corner, right? 

But there’s a person.

He’s a boy, actually, standing a few feet away from him, underneath a shop awning.

And it shouldn’t be a big deal, because people. People are everywhere. But his hair is coloured dark pine green with hints of silver, and Jeno knows practically everyone in this town.

There isn’t a single person with hair coloured like _that_. 

Also, he’s only wearing a thin jacket and a scarf and even from just his back, he seems frozen; he’s shaking, and he keeps looking around like he doesn’t know where he’s supposed to be. 

Obviously, it’s entirely possible that the boy’s just someone come to visit a relative, or something, that he’s waiting for someone, which means there’s no reason Jeno should walk up to him randomly, but _still_. 

He’s kind of curious- 

And then without warning, the boy turns around.

 _FUCK._

The first thing Jeno registers is that yeah, he’s never seen him before.  
But the second thing, knocking his first thought right out of his head, is that he’s kinda fucking beautiful. 

He has- okay, he has unruly bangs that fall across his forehead to brush the tips of his eyelashes, which are dark, framing confused liquid brown eyes. He also has a button nose that’s scrunched ever so slightly, probably because of the cold, and heart-shaped pouty lips- and well _shit_ he’s looking right at Jeno with his lips parted.

Jeno figures there’s no going back now, so he might as well take the chance. 

He quirks his lips up and steps forward. “Hey,” 

“Oh.” The boy reaches up to tug at his hair. “H-hi...”  
His voice is deeper than Jeno’d expected, but it’s weirdly fitting.

“Sorry if I was staring,” Jeno grins. “It’s just- you new to here?” 

“I- yeah…” 

“Figures. I haven’t seen you around before- oh yeah, are you looking for something?” 

The boy shakes his head. “N-not really, I just- I’m…” He looks down, curling his fingers into his sleeves. “Just w-walking around?” 

He says it like a question. 

“Sure,” Jeno laughs. “It’s cold as hell out here, though, you sure you don’t wanna go in?” 

The boy gives him a hesitant rueful smile. “I d-didn’t think it’d be t-this freezing…” 

As if to prove his point, a gust of wind blows through the street, biting at his exposed face. He sees the boy pull his jacket around him tight and shudder; he sinks into his scarf and his fingers curl into his palms in an attempt to protect them from the cold. Jeno frowns and reaches into his pocket to pull out his last hot pack.

“Here, take this.” he says, extending a hand as he stares at the bright pink blush spreading across the boy’s cheeks. 

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

This is… terrifying, actually. 

Grandfather had made things very, very clear. Talk to no one, smile at no one, make your plan and get out of there- oh, and hide from the carol singers. _Hide_ from the carol singers. They’ll torture you and rip your eardrums apart. All the Whos detest you, every single one of them in Whoville; they’ll ruin you if they get the chance. You better run.

And yet here Jisung is, shivering as this Who boy talks to _him_ \- this horrifyingly pretty Who boy with perfect features and perfect messy black hair and perfect toned, muscular arms and perfect everything. His heart is beating out of his chest and no no no, this is _not_ how it’s supposed to go. No.

He wants to hide. 

The boy is still standing there with his arm extended. There’s a hot pack lying in his palm… is it for him? 

Jisung hunches his shoulders in and blinks at the boy. This- this doesn’t make sense. 

“W-why don’t you… h-hate me?” 

He gets a frown and a tilt of the head.

“I- should I?” 

Jisung nods, lowering his eyes. He only hopes that the boy won’t hurt him. Maybe he can outrun him- no, Grandfather had said they would catch up, the Whos were everywhere… then again, Grandfather had said nothing about the Whos being so pretty and looking so gentle and harmless. 

“I’m… I’m s-supposed to ruin Christmas. I-I’m the Grinch. H-his g-grandson…” 

He startles and snaps his head up when the boy lets out a loud laugh. 

“Nice one.” 

Jisung shivers as another gust of wind blows by; then he lowers his head, frowning. “N-no, I- really… ‘m not kidding- I- I’m s-sorry…” 

That seems to make the boy pause for a second. He can almost feel his eyes on him, travelling up and down his body before he grins again.

“You? You’re not the Grinch, babe.” 

The nickname makes his stomach swoop, but he just stands there with his lips parted in sheer surprise as the boy continues to chuckle. 

“Y-you… what do you m-mean?” 

“Well, first of all, you’re not green all over, or hairy,” The boy straightens up, grinning. “And you don’t look like you could ruin wrapping paper, forget all of Christmas. I’ve never seen you around town but I know what the Grinch looks like and he’s definitely not as cu- like you.” 

“What’s your name?” he adds. 

Jisung swallows, burying his nose into his scarf to try and hide his embarrassingly hot face. “Jisung,” he mumbles. 

“Suits you. I’m Jeno.” The boy holds out his hand again, with the hot pack. “And here, take it, you’re actually going to freeze.” 

“T-thanks…” He reaches out to take the packet, feeling his cheeks flame when the boy- _Jeno’s_ \- fingers brush his.  


.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

_As cute as you._

That was what Jeno was going to say. Until he caught himself- thank god- and played it off enough that Jisung didn’t seem to notice. 

Shit, Jaemin and his flirty self is definitely rubbing off on him. 

But Jisung is cute- freaking adorable, really, even though Jeno’s known him all of five minutes and he’s apparently the Grinch’s grandson. The Grinch. As far as he can remember, there was absolutely nothing in the story about him having a grandson. Especially not a human grandson, with pine green hair and brown slanted almond eyes and a quiet voice and smooth soft-looking rice-cake skin and an apparent habit of hiding his face in his scarf that makes him look tiny... yeah, okay, he needs to stop. They’ve only just met. 

It’s true, though; Jisung doesn’t look like he could hurt a fly. And he doesn’t seem to hate Christmas at all? If anything, he just looks confused, like he has no idea what’s going on. 

The thought makes Jeno stop. 

Does- does he not know? 

“Hey. Is this your first time here?” 

Jisung starts, but he looks up and nods at Jeno nevertheless. “I-I’ve never seen Christmas.” 

Jeno’s eyes widen. “What, really?” 

The boy looks down, shyly nodding again. 

“Okay.” Jeno says, shaking his head. He really could be the Grinch’s grandson, huh. “No. Come with me.” 

“H-huh?” Jisung looks equal parts confused and flustered as Jeno puts a hand on his shoulder, turning him around the corner.

“You’ve never seen Christmas, right?” 

He hums. 

“Well, then, come on. You need to see this.”

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

So. This is DEFINITELY not how it’s supposed to go. 

Grandfather would really kill him, he thinks, but Jeno’s hand is warm and heavy on his shoulder and he’s walking determinedly like it’s his mission to show Jisung this. And he’s still so terrifyingly pretty so what is Jisung supposed to do? Run away? Actually, running away seems not too ba- but no, wait, where would he even go? 

Yeah, he’s not running away. 

And in all honesty, if he really only is taking Jisung someplace dark to beat him up and torture him with Christmas carols, Jisung kinda sorta doesn’t really mind. 

...It’s worth it, isn’t i- 

“Close your eyes.” Jeno murmurs, making him jump. He squints. “W-why?”

“Just do it.” The boy’s grinning, guiding him to the edge of the sidewalk to a corner. “C’mon, this is the best way to see it. Trust me.” 

It’s so stupid, they’ve literally only just met, but well, what is Jisung supposed to do? 

His eyelids slide shut. “I-okay…” 

Jeno’s hand squeezes his shoulder, urging him forward. “All right, just follow me.”

He’s guided around the corner, presumably, and then they take a few steps forward, and- 

“Now open.” 

His eyes flutter open, and he gasps.

･｡.*ﾟ✫*.･｡.

There, in the center of the square, is a giant tree; it goes up two stories, maybe three, maybe four, maybe forever. And it’s buried in ornaments; bright red, gold and silver baubles, bells, clumps of mistletoe, holly, tinsel, glitter, toys and god, the lights. 

There’s candles and there’s fairy light and there’s lanterns and there’s lightbulbs and there’s everything. It lights up the whole square and it looks like a treasure trove, like a star fell out of the sky and landed straight onto Earth and Jisung has never seen anything like it. 

It feels like he’s transported to somewhere else, forgetting everything, leaving all his fear behind. 

He can stop worrying, because hell there’s no way anything so spectacular would be anywhere near dangerous. 

Beside him, Jeno laughs. “Yeah?”

“It’s… incredible,” he breathes, barely even noticing the cold wind as it blows once again.

“It is, isn’t it?” He can practically hear the smirk woven into the boy’s words. “Welcome to Whoville.”

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

Jisung’s mesmerised.

And Jeno’s ridiculously proud, for some reason, because he’s the one showing him this. 

The tree is there every year, but every time he sees it it’s almost like the first time all over again. It’s breathtaking- he knows; but the first time you see it is always wild. It makes you wanna just stand there and stare; live in Christmas Day forever, like time would stop and the world could stop spinning, for just a second. Just one. It’s magical. 

Slowly, Jisung turns to him. 

His eyes are still open wide in awe; they reflect the light of the tree, making them shine golden brown. 

“Is- is this… this is… so this is real Christmas, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter soon~ these are rly short chapters be warned


End file.
